Mianhae hyung, saranghae!
by Vay1991
Summary: I'll do anything for you, uri dongsaeng


Title : Mianhae hyung, saranghae!

Author : VayTeuKey

Cast : Donghae, Leeteuk, Kangin, Eunhyuk

Genre : Family, Brothership, Friendship

Length : One Shoot

Summay : I'll do anything for you, uri dongsaeng.

"Donghae-ah, cepat selesaikan sarapanmu! Kita berangkat sekarang." ucap Leeteuk sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Baru saja Donghae akan memasukkan roti sandwichnya ke dalam mulut, diurungkannya saat mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Dia menatap tajam Leeteuk.

"Wae?" Tanya Leeteuk heran saat mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu dari Donghae.

"Hyung, bisakah aku berangkat sendiri?" Tanya Donghae sarkatis.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu. Aku . . ."

"Hyung tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padaku bukan. Hyung terlalu sayang padaku." Donghae memotong ucapan Leeteuk. "Kau sudah mengatakannya sebanyak 10.000 kali bahkan lebih." Ucap Donghae dengan nada semakin tinggi. Dia beranjak dari duduknya dengan kasar lalu mengambil tasnya yang dia letakkan di sofa ruang tengah. Dengah langkah besar dia keluar rumah lalu langsung masuk ke dalam mobil sedan putih milik Leeteuk. Dan menutup pintunya denga kasar. Leeteuk yang melihat itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dengan kelakuan dongsaeng satu-satunya itu.

**Sekolah**

"Kenapa orang itu selalu mengaturku? Apa dia tidak sadar kalau umurku sekarang sudah 17 tahun? Bahkan bulan depan umurku sudah 18 tahun. Saat itu tiba, aku akan memilih jalanku sendiri tanpa harus di atur olehnya." Donghae terus menggerutu dalam perjalanan menuju kelasnya.

"Donghae-ah!" sebuah suara nyaring menghentikan langkah kesal Donghae. Dia berbalik dan melihat Eunhyuk berlari ke arahnya. Setelah tahu yang memanggilnya itu Eunhyuk, Donghae kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya. "Setiap pagi wajahmu tidak pernah cerah." Ucap Eunhyuk yang kini sudah mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Donghae.

"Apakah masih perlu kuberitahu padamu?"

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti itu. Jujur saja, aku iri padamu. Kau mempunyai hyung yang sangat sayang padamu. Aku tidak punya hyung dan dongsaeng. Rasanya sepi sekali rumahku."

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang jadi aku."

"Ya! Mana bisa seperti itu. Kau harusnya bersyukur memiliki hyung seperti Teuki hyung."

"Ani, aku sungguh sial memiliki hyung seperti dia. Sudahlah, sebentar lagi bel masuk bunyi. Ayo masuk ke kelas." Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk sampai-sampai hampir terjatuh.

"Ya! Pelan-pelan!" teriak Eunhyuk sambil menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

Tanpa Donghae sadari, ternyata Leeteuk belum pergi dari tempatnya sekarang. Dia masih mengawasi Donghae sampai dia masuk ke dalam kelasnya bersama Eunhyuk. Barulah dia pergi menuju kantor.

**Sepulang Sekolah**

"Aisshhh . . . kenapa dia sudah datang? Padahal aku berencana kabur sore ini." Gerutu Donghae saat melihat Leeteuk sudah menjemputnya di depan sekolah. Kaburpun sudah tidak bisa, karena Leeteuk terlanjur melihatnya tadi. Dengan malas Donghae berjalan mendekati Leetuk lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Bagaimana harimu di sekolah?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

"Biasa saja." Jawab Donghae ketus tanpa memandang Leeteuk. Dia terus memandang keluar jendela mobil.

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita makan dulu, lalu setelah itu kita pulang."

"Tidak perlu, aku lelah. Langsung pulang ke rumah saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

**Rumah**

Saat sampai di rumah, Donghae langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia membanting tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Perlahan sebuah cairan bening keluar dari mata kirinya. Di langit-langit kamar itu dia pasang sebuah foto besar. Sebuah foto keluarga. Disana kedua orang tuanya yang duduk di kursi tersenyum dengan bahagia, sedangkan dia dan Leeteuk berdiri di belakangnya dengan saling merangkul satu sama lain.

"Appa, eomma . . . aku sangat merindukan kalian. Kenapa kalian harus pergi secepat ini? Aku masih membutuhkan kalian." Gumam Donghae. Tangannya terangkat ke atas berusaha menggapai foto itu, tapi dia tahu itu percuma karena langit-langit kamarnya terlalu tinggi dia gapai apalagi dengan posisi terlentangnya sekarang. "Appa, sekarang Leeteuk hyung sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Kini dia jadi gila kerja dan sangat posesive padaku. Aku membencinya appa."

Tanpa Donghae ketahui, ternyata Leeteuk mengintip dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Mianhae Donghae-ah, seandainya kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku melakukan ini karena aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Sudah cukup kita kehilangan appa dan eomma, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi."Gumam Leeteuk.

**Makan Malam**

"Hyung, belikan aku motor atau mobil saat ulang tahunku yang ke 18." Ucap Donghae ketus tanpa menatap Leeteuk. Dia terus konsentrasi pada makanan di depannya.

"Andwae." Jawab Leeteuk datar. Dia tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam Donghae saat ini.

BRAK

Donghae memukul meja makan dengan keras, lalu berajak dari duduknya. Dia meninggalkan Leeteuk di meja makan sendirian menuju kamarnya. Leeteuk hanya menghela napas sabar menghadapi sikap Donghae.

"Mianhae Donghae-ah, ini harus aku lakukan untuk melindungimu. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, setelah semua ini selesai kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau tanpa ada larangan sedikitpun dariku."

**Kantor L Corppration**

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau sudah menemukan siapa dalangnya?" Tanya Leeteuk pada Kangin yang tidak lain adalah sahabat terbaiknya.

"Sampai saat ini belum, tapi aku mencurigai satu perusahaan besar yang menjadi saingan perusahaan kita." Jawabnya tegas penuh wibawa.

"Nugu?"

"Choi Corporation."

Leeteuk menahan napasnya sebentar saat Kangin menyebutkan satu perusahaan yang memang menjadi saingan berat perusahaannya. Perusahaannya dengan perusahaan Choi selalu bersaing dalam memproduksi barang yang sangat berkualitas. Namun sayangnya, perusahaan Choi selalu satu langkah di belakang perusahaanya. Itu yang membuat Choi Corp selalu menghalalkan segala cara agar perusahaannya lebih maju. Pernah beberapa kali ketika kedua orang tuanya masih ada, salah satu orang dari Choi Corp menyusup ke dalam perusahaan hanya untuk menggagalkan pengiriman barang L Corp ke Italia. Namun sayangnya, semua rencana itu gagal. Akibat dari itu, saham Choi Corp. sempat turun hingga 50%.

Dan kini, Leeteuk dan Kangin sedang menyelidiki penyebab kejadian orang tuanya meninggal. Leeteuk yakin bahwa kedua orang tuanya meninggal bukan karena kecelakaan biasa. Tapi karena di sengaja, dalam kata lain adalah pembunuhan berencana. Leeteuk menyadari hal ini ketika dia diminta pihak kepolisian untuk memberi keterangan tentang kedua orang tuanya. Saat itu, kebetulan dia sedang kuliah Jurusan Hukum.

Dia yang hanya berniat melihat keadaan mobil appanya yang rusak parah akibat jatuh ke jurang, malah menemukan sesuatu yang janggal. Dia melihat tanki bensin mobil ayahnya berlubang. Memang apabila di lihat, semua orang akan menyangka bahwa itu akibat terkena batang pohon saat mobil itu jatuh ke jurang. Namun, mata Leeteuk yang memang sangat jeli tidak bisa di bohongi dia meminta Kangin yang pada saat itu menemaninya ke kantor polisi untuk melihat apa yang dia temukan. Saat itu kangin adalah salah satu mahasiswa terbaik Jurusan Kepolisian khusunya dalam bidang kriminalitas seperti ini. Leeteuk menjelaskan kecurigaannya pada Kangin, kemudian Kangin memeriksanya. Ternyata Leeteuk benar, itu lubang karena sayatan pisau. Terlihat sekali pelaku adalah orang yang sangat professional dalam hal seperti ini. Karena lubang itu di buat dengan sedemikian rupa agar terlihat seperti terkena batang pohon. Namun si pelaku sepertinya tidak sadar telah melupakan sesuatu. Setiap sobekan dan sayatan pada tanki terlalu mulus dan rapi. Sedangkan apabila lubang itu akibat tusukan dari batang pohon, sobekan itu tidak akan semulus ini. Kalaupun itu terjadi, tidak akan sepenuhnya mulus seperti yang Leeteuk dan Kangin lihat.

Leeteuk yang memang lulusan Jurusan Hukum, tidak bisa mewujudkan impiannya sebagai pengacara karena dia harus menjalankan perusahaan keluarganya. Pada awalnya perusahaan ini akan diberikan pada Donghae, namun mengingat Donghae belum cukup umur maka sementara ini Leeteuk yang memegang kendali perusahaan sampai akhirnya Donghae siap menerima jabatan sebagai Presiden Direktur L Corporation.

"Bagaimana keadaan Donghae?" Tanya Kangin tiba-tiba. Leeteuk tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya.

"Masih sama." Jawab Leeteuk lelah.

"Bersabarlah, dia hanya tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Leeteuk mengangguk. "Sudah waktunya makan siang, lebih baik sekarang kita makan siang dulu." Kangin menarik tangan Leeteuk keluar dari ruangannya.

**~"~**

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama dan di tempat yang berbeda, seorang laki-laki yang sudah beumur setengah abad sedang menyuruh anak buahnya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, kali ini kalian harus bisa membunuh mereka. Paling tidak salah satu dari mereka. Kita sudah terlalu sering mengirim mereka surat ancaman, tapi nyatanya mereka seperti tidak mempedulikannya." Ucap laki-laki itu geram.

"Maaf tuan, bagaimana kalau kita membuat mereka mati secara perlahan?" ucap salah satu dari anak buahnya. Sepertinya dia yang memipin orang-orang yang kini berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita buat mereka hancur perlahan-lahan. Kita sudah berhasil membuat orang tua mereka meninggal, tidak ada salahnya kita buat mereka hancur secara perlahan-lahan. Kita culik salah satu dari kakak beradik itu. Lalu kita ancam mereka seperti yang biasanya kita lakukan. Aku yakin, dengan begitu mereka akan menuruti perinta kita. Dengan cara ini L Corp. akan hancur dan kakak beradik itu juga akan mati di tangan kita."

"Hahaha . . . idemu bagus sekali. Aku setuju sekali, sekarang lakukan apa yang kau kemukakan tadi. Kenapa selama ini aku tidak berpikir kearah sana."

"Baik tuan, kami akan segera melaksanakannya." Lalu para anak buahnya berbalik keluar dari ruangannya.

"Hahahaha . . . tamatlah riwayat kalian." Laki-laki itu tertawa puas.

~"~

"Maaf, ada paket untuk anda." Sohee mencegah langkah Leeteuk saat akan masuk ke ruangannya.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Leeteuk heran.

"Molla, tidak ada nama pengirimnya seperti biasa."

Leeteuk membatu, lagi-lagi paket tanpa nama pengirim. Kali ini apa lagi yang dikirim musuhnya untuk mengancamnya?

"Baiklah, gomawo!" Leeteuk mengambil paket dari tangan Sohee lalu masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Dengan gusar Leeteuk memperhatikan paket yang kini sudah berada di atas meja kerjanya.

"Ada apa?" tiba-tiba Kangin masuk dan menyadarkannya. Leeteuk mendongak lalu langsung menghampirinya.

"Kiriman paket lagi. Aku kira mereka tidak akan mengirim paket seperti ini lagi, karena ini sudah sebulan dari yang terakhir mereka kirimkan."

"Kau sudah membukanya?" Leeteuk menggeleng. Dengan langkah pasti Kangin mendekati paket itu lalu membukanya. Leeteuk berdiri di hadapannya.

Perlahan Kangin membukanya. Leeteuk dan Kangin mengerutkan kening mereka melihat isi paket itu. Ternyata isi dari paket itu hanya sebuah kertas. Kiriman paket kali ini berbeda dengan kiriman paket-paket yang lainnya. Mereka biasanya selalu mengirim bangkai ikan, kodok, atau semacamnya yang menjijikan. Kangin mengambil kertas itu lalu membukanya, ternyata sebuah surat ancaman yang ditulis dengan darah. Surat itu berisi :

KALIAN SELALU MENGHIRAUKAN KIRIMAN ANCAMAN DARI KAMI. KALI INI HABIS SUDAH KESABARAN KAMI. KAMI AKAN BENAR-BENAR MENGHANCURKAN KALIAN.

"Benar-benar keterlaluan!" geram Leeteuk sambil membanting kertas itu ke lantai.

"Tenanglah, yang penting sekarang kau harus semakin memperketat penjagaanmu pada Donghae. Dia satu-satunya penerus perusahaan ini." Ucap Kangin menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan iba.

**Satu hari sebelum Ulang Tahun Donghae**

"Besok adalah ulang tahunmu bukan?" Leeteuk membuka pembicaraan ketika dia dan Donghae sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah.

"Hmmm . . ." hanya gumaman yang keluar dari mulut Donghae. Matanya pun tidak lepas dari TV. Leeteuk mengerti itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebagai hadiah?"

"Aku ingin sebuah motor dan kebebasan." Jawab Donghae datar.

"Tapi Donghae-ah, kau tahu aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya karena . . ."

"SUDAH CUKUP HYUNG!" teriak Donghae. Dia menatap Leeteuk tajam, dia berdiri dari duduknya. "SAMPAI KAPAN HYUNG AKAN MEMPERLAKUKANKU SEPERTI ANAK KECIL? AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN LAGI. SUDAH CUKUP SELAMA 8 TAHUN INI KAU BERSIKAP POSESIVE PADAKU, TAPI TIDAK UNTUK KALI INI. UMURKU SUDAH 18 TAHUN HYUNG, AKU SUDAH BISA MENENTUKAN APA YANG TERBAIK UNTUKKU. AKU SUDAH BISA MENJAG A DIRIKU SENDIRI HYUNG!"

Leeteuk benar-benar tidak menyangka respon Donghae akan sangat mengerikan seperti ini. Dia hanya bisa menatap Donghae iba. Donghae meninggalkannya menuju kamar.

**Keesokan harinya **

"Saengil Chukkaeyo uri Donghae!" teriak Leeteuk di hadapan Donghae ketika dia keluar dari kamarnya. Tapi Donghae hanya menatap datar Leeteuk dan kue ulang tahun yang kini ada di hadapannya. Leeteuk tidak kecil hati saat Donghae bersikap seperti itu.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida . . . Saengil chukkae hamnida . . . saranghaneun uri Donghae . . . Saengil chukkae hamnida!" teriakan Leeteuk mengakhiri lagunya. "Kaja, tiup lilinnya. Jangan lupa membuat suatu harapan."

Fiuhh

Donghae meniup asal lilin berbentuk angka 18 di hadapannya.

"Hyung punya sesuatu untukmu." Ucap Leeteuk semangat lalu menarik tangan Donghae keluar rumah. Sebelumnya dia simpan kue ulang tahun Donghae di atas meja makan. "Tadaaa . . ."

Donghae terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini. Kini sebuah mobil sedan hitam terparkir di depannya. "Hyung, igo . . ."

"Ne, itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun untukmu." Jawab Leeteuk senang.

"Waaaa . . ." Donghae langsung berlari menuju mobil barunya. Dia meneliti setiap inci mobil itu dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Kau menyukainya?" Donghae mengangguk senang.

"Gomawo hyung!" Donghae berlari lalu memeluk Leeteuk.

"Ayo kita coba mobil barumu!" ajak Leeteuk. Donghae membawa mobil barunya ke jalanan kota Seoul.

Setelah mendapatkan hadiah mobil, sikap Donghae pada Leeteuk langsung berubah. Dia jadi lebih menghargai keberadaan hyungnya itu. Wajahnya pun selalu bercahaya setiap pagi. Leeteuk bahagia dengan perubahan Donghae, tapi tetap saja dia tidak tenang karena adanya ancaman-ancaman itu.

"Hyung, aku pergi duluan!" pamit Donghae setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Pesan Leeteuk.

"Ne."

Sebenarnya perasaan Leeteuk hari ini tidak begitu baik tentang adiknya itu. Tapi dengan cepat dia singkirkan perasaan itu. Setelah membereskan bekas makannya dan Donghae, Leeteuk segera pergi ke kantor.

**Sekolah **

"Hae-ah, bagaimana kalau setelah pulang sekolah nanti kita pergi cari game terbaru?" tawar Eunhyuk saat jam pelajaran terakhir.

"Baiklah, itu ide yang bagus."

Saat jam sekolah selesai, Donghae dan Eunhyuk segera melesat menuju game centre untuk membeli game terbaru. Namun saat mereka sedang asik memilih, Donghae berniat ingin pergi ke toilet.

"Hyuk-ah, aku ingin pergi ke toilet. Tunggu sebentar, dan tolong bawakan dompetku di dalam mobil. Ini kuncinya."

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama!"

"Ne."

Mereka berpisah, Donghae ke toilet dan Eunhyuk menuju parkiran mobil.

"Lega rasanya." Gumam Donghae.

Saat Donghae sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafle, tiba-tiba beberapa orang berpakaian hitam masuk ke dalam toilet. Pada awalnya Donghae merasa aneh melihat orang-orang itu, tapi karena Donghae adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain maka dia tidak mempedulikannya dan tetap mencuci tangannya.

Namun tiba-tiba hidung dan mulut Donghae dibekap. Donghae berusaha untuk lepas, namun sayang. Sapu tangan yang di pakai untuk membekap Donghae ternyata sudah dibubuhi obat bius sehingga membuatnya tertidur seketika. Dengan cepat orang-orang itu membawa Donghae keluar dari toko game melalui pintu belakang.

Sementara itu Eunhyuk yang sudah kembali ke dalam toko mulai gusar karena Donghae belum juga kembali. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyusul Donghae ke toilet. Satu persatu bilik toilet dia periksa, namun hasilnya nihil. Toilet itu kosong dan Donghae tidak ada disana. Eunhyuk mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres, Donghae tidak mungkin tiba-tiba menghilang. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap suatu benda di dekat wastafle.

"Ini kan jam tangan Donghae?" gumam Eunhyuk. Tentu dia tahu jelas itu adalah jam tangan milik Donghae karena dia sendiri yang memberikannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Donghae yang ke 18 kemarin. Dan jam tangan itu hanya ada 10 di dunia ini dengan tersebar di 10 negara besar. Jadi tidak mungkin ada yang memakai jam tangan yang sama dalam satu Negara. Eunhyuk langsung menekan tombol 5 di handphonenya. Panggilan cepat untuk Leeteuk. 

Sementara itu, ketika Leeteuk menerima panggilan dari Eunhyuk. Dia dan Kangin pun sedang gusar karena baru saja menerima paket lagi berisi ular yang sudah mati.

"Apa maksudnya kali ini?" Tanya Leeteuk.

_Shining star . . ._

"Yeoboseyo?" tanpa melihat siapa si penelepon, Leeteuk langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

"Eunhyuk-ah, wae?"

"Mwo?"

"Baiklah, kau tunggu disana sampai aku datang."

Klik

"Waeyo?" Tanya Kangin heran karena melihat wajah gusar Leeteuk.

"Kangin-ah, Donghae . . . Eunhyuk bilang dia menghilang."

"Mwo?"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Leeteuk dan Kangin segera pergi menuju toko game centre tempat Eunhyuk sekarang berada.

"Hyung!" panggil Eunhyuk. Leeteuk berlari ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa menghilang?"

Eunhyuk menceritakan semua kejadian yang di alaminya.

"Tidak salah lagi, pasti mereka yang melakukannya." Ucap Kangin.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Tidak ada."

"Apa maksudmu?" Leeteuk tidak menyangka sahabatnya itu akan member jawaban seperti itu.

"Memang tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain menunggu orang yang menculik Donghae menghubungi kita."

"Hyung, kenapa kita tidak menelpon polisi saja?" tiba-tiba Eunhyuk yang memang tidak tahu dasar masalahnya memberikan ide.

"Tidak bisa sekarang. Terlalu berbahaya, kita jangan salah langkah." Jawab Kangin.

"Eunhyuk-ah, sekarang kau bawa pulang mobil Donghae ke rumahmu. Dan tunggu telpon dariku, aku yakin pasti akan membutuhkan bantuanmu." Ucap Leeteuk. Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

"Lebih baik, sekarang kita kembali ke kantor. Mungkin saja mereka mengirim paket lagi yang akan member kita petunjuk dimana Donghae berada." Ucap Kangin.

Dan benar saja dugaan Kangin, saat mereka sampai kantor. Leeteuk kembali menerima sebuah paket berupa kaset video. Leeteuk dan Kangin segera menyetelnya. Video itu hanya berdurasi 1 menit. Di sana terlihat Donghae yang duduk dengan kaki dan tangan terikat juga mulut yang disumpal kain. Wajahnya pun babak belur.

"Donghae-ah . . ." ucap Leeteuk sedih melihat keadaan Donghae. Kangin merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu.

Sesaat sebelum video itu berakhir, ada tulisan yang terpampang disana.

**KALAU KAU INGIN ANAK INI SELAMAT, BAWA SURAT-SURAT PENTING PERUSAHAAN KALIAN DAN SAHAM-SAHAM YANG KALIAN MILIKI KE GEDUNG TUA YANG BERADA DI DAERAH APGEUJEONG. DATANGLAH SEBELUM PUKUL 6 SORE DAN JANGAN PERNAH SEKALIPUN KALIAN BERPIKIR UNTUK MENGHUBUNGI POLISI. **

"Kangin-ah, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucap Teuki yang kini sudah menangis.

"Jangan menyerah, kita cari jalan keluarnya bersama-sama." Leeteuk dan Kangin tampak berpikir mencari jalan keluar. "Bagaimana kalau kau memalsukan semua surat-surat penting perusahaan?"

Leeteuk memandang Kangin dengan mata berbinar, "Kenapa aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu." Leeteuk melihat jam tangannya, "Kita masih punya waktu 2 jam lagi. Kau bantu aku mengumpulkan semua surat-surat penting. Sohee-ah!" teriak Leeteuk kepada sekretarisnya.

"Iya tuan?"

"Cepat kumpulkan surat-surat penting perusahaan sekarang juga."

"Ba . . . baik!" Sohee segera keluar dari ruangan Leeteuk dengan bingung.

Setelah semua dokumen-dokumen penting dikupulkan di meja kerja Leeteuk, Kangin dan Sohee membantu untuk mengelompokkan setiap dokumen-dokumen tersebut. Sohee yang tidak mengerti tetap mengerjakan perintah Leeteuk tanpa melawan. Setelah semua selesai di kelompokkan, Leeteuk menyuruh Sohee untuk menggandakan beberapa dokumen yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting. Hanya dokumen-dokumen pengiriman barang dan anggaran perusahaan, namun dengan judul dokumen yang berbeda tentu saja. Tepat pada pukul 5.30 pm semua keperluan mereka sudah siap.

"Kangin-ah, untuk kali ini kau tidak bisa ikut. Tolong jaga dokumen-dokumen asli ini!" Leeteuk memberikan dokumen-dokumen asli perusahaan pada Kangin.

"Tapi . . ."

"Jebal, mereka menginginkan aku datang sendiri. Aku tidak mau membahayakan Donghae dan juga dirimu."

"Ya! Tapi kita adalah sahabat bukan?"

"Tentu saja, karena kita sahabat maka aku tidak ingin kau terluka. Sudah cukup selama ini kau membantuku dan Donghae. Kau tahu kan, kemana dokumen-dokumen ini harus diberikan?" Kangin mengangguk. "Oh ya, semua saham yang aku miliki di perusahaan ini sudah kuatas namakan dirimu. Jadi, bila terjadi sesuatu padaku kau harus menggantikanku untuk menjalankan perusahaan ini dan menjaga DOnghae."

"Teuki, kau pasti akan selamat. Percayalah! Aku akan segera mengirimkan bantuan." Leeteuk hanya tersenyum lalu keluar dari ruangannya. Kangin hanya memandang iba sahabatnya itu.

Kangin segera merogoh handphone miliknya di dalam saku saat Leeteuk sudah tidak terlihat lagi oleh matanya, "Yeoboseyo!"

"Ne, ini aku detective Kangin. Ada kasus besar, kumpulkan semua orang di kantor pusat sekarang juga."

"Dalam 15 menit, aku akan segera sampai di sana."

Klik.

"Sohee-ah, bisakah aku mempercayaimu?" Tanya Kangin.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Kangin-ssi?" Tanya Sohee khawatir. "Tentu saja kau bisa mempercayaiku, aku sudah bekerja disini selama 5 tahun."

"Tolong jaga dokumen-dokumen ini. Dan aku mohon, jangan berikan dokumen-dokumen ini kepada siapa pun selain padaku, Leeteuk atau Donghae. Arraseo?" Sohee mengangguk mengerti. "Sekarang kau segeralah pulang!" baru saja Kangin akan melangkah pergi, Sohee menahan tangannya. Kangin berbalik.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Donghae di culik, dan sekarang nyawa perusahaan ada di tanganmu itu. Kau bisa menjaganya bukan?"

"Mwo? Baiklah, aku akan menjaga ini."

Kangin segera bergegas menuju kantor polisi pusat. Dan hanya dalam waktu 10 menit dia sudah berada di sana. Semua orang sudah berkumpul di sana. Mereka memandang Kangin dengan tatapan yang sama. Mereka bingung apa yang sebenarnya ingin Kangin sampaikan.

"Ada kasus besar." Kangin langsung berdiri di depan mereka semua, memimpin rapat dadakan itu. "Kalian ingat kasus kecelakaan 8 tahun lalu yang mengorbankan sepasang suami istri. Yang tidak lain adalah pemilik perusahaan L Corp." semua masih diam menunggu kelanjutan pembicaraan Kangin. "Sebenarnya selama ini aku menyelidikinya, karena aku merasa ada yang janggal dalam kecelakaan itu. Aku sudah menemukan tersangka dalam kasus ini, yaitu Choi Corp. yang tidak lain adalah saingan terberat L Corp."

"Lalu?" Tanya salah seorang polisi.

"Kini, anak mereka Donghae di culik."

"Mwo?" semua serempak saat Kangin berbicara seperti itu.

"Ne, dia di sekap di sebuah gedung tua di daerah Apgeujeong. Aku mau sekarang kita menyusun rencana untuk menyelamatkannya."

"Dari mana kau tahu tentang penculikan ini?"

"Leeteuk, salah satu anak mereka adalah sahabatku." Jawab Kangin singkat.

Sore itu Kangin beserta polisi menyusun rencana penyelematan dalam waktu singkat. Tidak terlalu banyak pergerakan seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan, karena itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan para pelaku.

**Gedung Tua di Daerah Apgeujeong**

'Sebenarnya siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka menyekapku seperti ini?' batin Donghae. Dia menatap tajam kepada orang – orang yang kini ada di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba mata Donghae memandang seseorang yang baru saja datang. Orang-orang yang tadi menyekap dan memukulinya langsung membungkuk memberikan hormat. Terlihat dari perawakannya kalau orang ini sudah berumur.

"Hahaha . . . ternyata kalian menculik si kecil Donghae rupanya. Aku kira kalian akan menculik Leeteuk." Ucap orang itu.

'Apa maksudnya? Bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui namaku?' batin Donghae.

"Hallo anak manis?" ucap orang itu. Donghae masih menatapnya bingung. "Ah maaf, mulutmu di sumpal sehingga tidak bisa berbicara." Orang itu langsung membuka sumpalan di mulut Donghae.

"Sebenarnya siapa kalian?" teriak Donghae. "Kenapa kalian menyekapku seperti ini?"

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku?" orang itu diam sejenak.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Tentu saja perusahaan milikmu dan kehancuran keluargamu."

"Mwo?"  
"Jadi selama ini kau selalu menghiraukan ancamanku?"

"Ancaman?"

"Ya, aku yang selama ini selalu menerormu dan kakak tersayangmu itu. Tapi sepertinya kalian anggap ancaman itu hanya main-main. Sekarang aku sudah tidak mau main-main lagi dengan kalian. Kau dan kakakmu itu sebentar lagi akan menyusul kedua orang tua kalian ke neraka. Dan perusahaan kalian akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Hahaha . . ." laki-laki itu diam sejenak lalu menatap jam tangannya sekilas. "Harusnya dia sudah datang." Gumamnya.

"Tuan!" panggil salah satu anak buahnya.

"Wae?"

"Dia sudah datang." Laki-laki itu menyeringai senang.

"Kau tunggu disini anak manis." Laki-laki mengusap puncak kepala Donghae.

~"~

"Kau sudah datang rupanya."

"Ternyata benar dugaanku selama ini, kaulah pelakunya. Termasuk kecelakaan kedua orang tuaku." Ucap Leeteuk sinis.

"Heh, ternyata kau pintar juga. Aku tidak mau berbasa-basi lagi, mana barang yang aku inginkan?"

"Aku ingin melihat Donghae." Ucap Leeteuk tegas.

"Baiklah." Laki-laki itu menyuruh salah satu anak buahnya untuk membawa Donghae bergabung mereka.

"Hyung!" teriak Donghae saat melihat Leeteuk.

"Donghae-ah!"

"Haha . . . sungguh pertemuan yang mengharukan. Kau sudah melihat adikmu, sekarang mana barang yang aku minta."

"Ada di dalam tas ini." Leeteuk mengangkat tas yang dibawanya. "Aku akan memberikan ini jika kau juga melepaskan Donghae."

"Baiklah, pintar juga kau."

Donghae bersama salah satu anak buah tuan Choi berjalan mendekati Leeteuk, begitupun dengan Leeteuk. Dia berjalan mendekati mereka. Mereka bertemu di tengah ruangan. Dengan tangan kirinya, Leeteuk mecengkram tangan Donghae, sementara tangan kanannya memberikan tas berisi surat-surat perusahaan kepada anak buah tuan Choi. Transaksi berhasil, kini Donghae sudah berada di tangan Leeteuk dan tas itu sudah berada di tangan tuan Choi.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Leeteuk khawatir. Donghae mengangguk tanpa bisa menahan tangisnya. "Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, sekarang biarkan kami pergi dari sini."

"Mwo? Tidak bisa, kalian juga harus mati di tanganku mengikuti kedua orang tua kalian. Haha . . ."

"Ternyata benar kau yang membunuh appa dan eomma."

"Tentu saja, dan sekarang. ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia."

Tanpa Leeteuk dan Donghae sadari, semua anak buah tuan Choi sudah mengelilingi mereka. Leeteuk segera mengambil sikap siaga, untuk melindungi Donghae.

"Tetaplah di belakangku." Bisik Leeteuk pada Donghae.

**Kangin Side **

Semua personel sudah siap di tempatnya masing-masing. Semua sisi gedung tua ini sudah berhasil dikepung oleh pihak kepolisian. Kangin memimpin pasukan yang berada tepat di pintu masuk gedung itu. Orang-orang yang berjaga tidak telalu banyak, sehingga dengan mudahnya bisa lumpuhkan. Kangin dan beberapa orang masuk ke dalam gedung. Sebelum masuk lebih dalam, Kangin melihat Leeteuk dan Donghae yang sudah dikelilingi oleh orang-orang bersenjata tajam. Kangin melihat ke sekeliling, ternyata para personel yang lain sudah memasuki ruang yang sama dengan Kangin. Mereka beruntung, karena ruangan itu gelap dan pakaian mereka yang serba hitam. Orang-orang tuan Choi tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Bergerak secara perlahan. Jangan sampai Leeteuk dan Donghae terluka." Ucap Kangin member aba-aba kepada seluruh anak buahnya melalui earphone.

Kreeekkkk

'Sial, aku salah langkah.' Batin Kangin saat menginjak pecahan kaca.

Otomatis semua anak buah tuan Choi menatap ke arahnya, tidak ada jalan lain lagi.

"Serang sekarang." ucap Kangin.

Semua anak buah Kangin mulai bergerak dan menangkap anak buah tuan Choi. Terdengar sura tembakan dimana-mana. Kangin segera berlari ke tempat Leeteuk dan Donghae berdiri untuk melindungi mereka.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Kangin.

"Aku titip Donghae." Ucap Leeteuk tiba-tiba.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kangin.

"Aku ada urusan dengan tuan Choi."

"Hyung!" panggil Donghae. Namun Leeteuk tidak perduli. Dia terus berlari mengejar tuan Choi yang sejak penyergapan sudah kabur duluan.

"Hyung!" Donghae melepaskan pegangan Kangin padanya. dia berlari mengikuti Leeteuk.

"Ya! Aisshhh . . ." keluh Kangin. Akhirnya dia pun berlari mengejar mereka.

Leeteuk behasil menangkap tuan Choi, namun rupanya tuan Choi bisa bergerak cepat. Dan memutar balikkan keadaan. Dia memelintir lengan Leeteuk dan mendorongnya ke tanah. Leeteuk segera bangkit dan kembali mengejar tuan Choi.

Perkelahian tidak bisa terelakkan lagi antara tuan Choi dan Leeteuk. Donghae yang melihat itu berniat untuk membantu Leeteuk, namun kenyataannya. Itu malah menjadi kesempatan emas untuk tuan Choi. Donghae yang memang tidak terlalu bisa berkelahi, dengan mudahnya di lumpuhkan oleh tuan Choi.

Tuan Choi menarik Donghae dan melingkarkan tangan kirinya di leher Donghae. Sementar tangan kananya memegang sebuah senjata api. Leeteuk terpaku, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

"Hahaha . . . dasar bocah tengik. Jangan pernah bepikiran untuk mengalahkanku. Tidak akan bisa!" teriak tuan Choi. "Sekarang, aku minta kau mundur!" Leeteuk mengikuti perintah tuan Choi undur mundur.

"Kumohon jangan sakiti dia!" teriak Leeteuk.

"Jadi kau mau menggantikannya?"

"Asal kau tahu tuan Choi, surat-surat yang kini ada di tanganmu hanyalah surat-surat palsu yang aku buat. Dan juga, Donghae bukanlah anak kandung appa dan eommaku. Jadi meskipun kau membunuhnya, L Corp. akan tetap ada karena akulah satu-satunya penerusnya."

Donghae yang mendengar ucapan Leeteuk membulatkan matanya karena kaget. Jadi dia bukan anak kandung appa dan eommanya. Lalu siapa orang tua kandungnya.

"Mwo?" tuan Choi yang mendengar itupun sama terkejutnya seperti Donghae.

Dengan langkah berani, Leeteuk mulai berjalan mendekati tempat tuan Choi dan Donghae. Lalu dengan cepat, Leeteuk menarik tangan Donghae. Tuan Choi yang tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya itu tekejut karena Leeteuk tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapannya. Kejadian itu dimanfaatkan tuan Choi untuk mengarahkan pistolnya kepada Leeteuk.

DOR

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. Namun Donghae yang pada saat itu masih berada di dalam dekapan Leeteuk segera tersadar. Dia melihat Kangin mengarahkan pistolnya pada tuan Choi. Donghae berbalik dan melihat tuan Choi yang jatuh terkena tembakan Kangin tepat di jantungnya. Tuan Choi mati seketika.

"Hyung, gwaenchana?" Donghae menatap khawatir Leeteuk.

"Gwaenchana." Leeteuk tersenyum lalu memeluk Donghae.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kangin yang kini sudah bediri di samping mereka.

Namun tiba-tiba pelukan Leeteuk pada Donghae mengendur. Leeteuk jatuh ke tanah.

"Hyung!"

"Teuki!"

Seru Donghae dan Kangin bersamaan.

"Donghae-ah, mianhae!" ucap Leeteuk masih dengan senyum di bibirnya. Ternyata saat Kangin melepaskan tembakan pada tuan Choi, pada saat yang bersamaan pula Leetuk terkena tembakan tuan Choi di dadanya.

"Hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriak Donghae sambil menangis.

Tangan kanan Leeteuk menghapus air mata yang kini menghiasi pipi Donghae. "Uljima, seorang namja tidak boleh menangis." Kini suara Leeteuk semakin lemah. "Hyung sangat menyayangimu. Akan kusampaikan keluh kesahmu tentang perbuatanku padamu selama ini yang sangat posesive."

"Hyung, andwae! Hyung tidak boleh meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku berjanji, aku akan selalu menurut apa yang hyung katakan. Aku mau kau antar jemput setiap hari ke sekolah." Tangisan Donghae semakin keras.

"Kangin-ah, aku titip Donghae padamu."

"Teuki-ah, jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau pasti bisa selamat, dan kau akan bersama kami lagi."

"Saranghae!" itu ucapan terakhir Leeteuk sebelum dia menutup mata untuk selamanya.

"Hyuuunnggg . . ." teriak Donghae lalu mendekap erat tubuh Leeteuk yang semakin dingin.

~"~

**Donghae POV **

Hari ini tepat 7 hari Leeteuk hyung meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Kini Kangin hyung yang menggantikannya menjagaku. Kangin hyung sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu. Dan saat tahu itu semua, penyesalanku semakin besar pada Leeteuk hyung.

Selama ini sebenarnya Leeteuk hyung selalu bersikap posesive padaku karena dia sering mendapatkan ancaman. Selama ini dia menjagaku agar aku tidak terluka. Dan ternyata yang menjadi anak angkat appa bukanlah aku tapi Teuki hyung. Saat itu dia berbohong untuk melindungiku.

Hyung, maafkan aku yang tidak mengerti posisimu selama ini. Aku sangat egois dan tidak mau tahu keadaanmu yang sebenarnya. Sekarang aku bejanji akan melindungi perusahaan keluarga kita dengan baik bersama dengan Kangin hyung.

Mianhae hyung, saranghae!

THE END

Akhirnya selesai juga ni ff. kurang dari 5 hari ni ff selesai. Sebenernya ini ff requestan dari salah satu reader kita, namanya Zura. Gak yakin sama ni ff, soalnya aku gak terlalu bisa bikin ff requestan. Beberapa kali bikin ff requestan hasilnya menurutku kurang memuaskan. Zura, moga suka sama ff nya ya. 


End file.
